The Maelstrom of Gravity Falls
by XoverMasta
Summary: They say a true hero never dies... and that is the case with a Naruto Uzumaki. After being reborn multiple times when the world was ever in a dire need, it finally looked like our blonde hero was going to get a break... well until he visited Gravity Falls, Oregon with his little brother and sister, Mabel and Dipper Pines. Rated for language.


**HEY ALL NEW STORY… Again.**

**And again this is just an experiment, but I give to you guys the first ever NARUTO AND GRAVITY FALLS CROSSOVER!**

**XD**

**So anyways tell me what you all think… and yes before you can ask I do like this show… even though it's meant for kids I find the mythical creatures interesting. And I have to give a lot of credit to the creator who thought up this shit.**

**Now sit back, read, and enjoy!**

**I don't own... you know what screw the disclaimer.**

* * *

**Tourist Trapped**

* * *

Ah, summer break a time for leisure, recreation, and good old fashioned relaxation… well except if you're these three.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN!"

"I don't know, but it's getting closer!"

"Naruto step on it!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Alright time for introductions.

The girl with the dark brown hair, looking as if she's about to puke is Mabel. Her twin brother, Dipper is the guy with the same brown hair, and hat in the middle. And last but not least is there older fifteen year old brother Naruto; he's the blonde guy with those weird whisker marks, driving the golf cart away from their impending doom.

Now… some of you may be wondering why exactly they were driving away from a monster of unimaginable horror, but I assure you there is a perfectly logical explanation…

Xx

It all began when their parents decided they could use some 'fresh air'. They shipped them off to a basically unknown town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to live with their Great Uncle Stan…

Xx

"This place is a dump." Naruto dead panned, mindlessly waving his hand to get rid of the cob webs.

"You said it." Dipper muttered.

"Are you guys insane!?" Mabel asked, with a huge smile as she hung up a Justin Bieber poster. "This attic is great!" she raised her hand. "Check out all my splinters!"

Naruto looked over to his bed, "Am I the only one seeing the goat?"

"Nope."

"Why hello friend!" Mabel smiled, reaching up to pet the said goat.

"Baaa!" it said, tearing off a piece of her jacket.

Mabel laughed, "And yes you may eat my sweater!"

Naruto and Dipper shared a glance.

Xx

Their Great Uncle, aka Grunkle Stan had transformed his home into a tourist attraction he called the "Mystery Shack".

Although the real mystery was why anyone came.

Xx

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you... the Sascrotch!"

"Is that even real?"

"I don't know man... but it has cool boxers."

Xx

And of course since both the twins and Naruto were living in his house they had to pay 'rent' by being his slav—err employees at the Mystery Shack.

Xx

Naruto leaned on his broom, his eyes slowly closing…

"HEY NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!"

Xx

It looked as if it would be the same boring routine all summer… until one fateful day.

Xx

"He's looking at it, he's looking at it!" Mabel squealed peeking through a pile of books.

"Uhh. Do you like me?" the random boy read, "Yes! Definitely! ABSOLUTELY." He turned around in confusion, while Mabel giggled.

"I rigged it."

"Err, sis." Mabel turned to Naruto who was putting some bobble heads on a shelf. "I know all girls go through this… boy crazy faze, but I think you're overdoing it a tad on the 'crazy' part."

"What!? Nooo!" Mabel screamed, "Come one Naruto, this is my first summer away from home. This is my chance to have an epic summer romance."

"Yeah but…" Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Dipper decided to finally step in, "But don't you think your overdoing it? I mean do you need to flirt with every single guy you meet."

Mabel took up the thinking pose for a moment before smiling hugely, "Yes."

Naruto snorted.

Mabel then turned to him, "Laugh all you want brother but I have a feeling this summer is different! I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now!"

And then of course Grunkle Stan had to go through the door in all his ear picking glory.

"Oh why!?" Mabel said disgusted, while both the boys busted out in laughter.

"Alright, alright look a live people." Stan said, "I need someone to hang up these signs in the spooky side of the forest."

"Not it." Naruto and Mabel said in unison, Dipper soon following after.

"Ahhh, also not it," a fa—err thick man said.

"No one asked you Soos."

"I know and I am comfortable with that." Soos smiled pulling out a candy bar.

Stan dead-panned before turning to a red-headed girl, "Wendy I need you to put up these signs!"

"I would, but I-uh can't reach it." Wendy said not looking up from her magazine.

Stan glared at her, "I'd fire all of you if I could." He then turned to the Pine siblings, "Alright here it goes, eennie—"

"Yeah I'll be helping out Wendy," Naruto said quickly, leaving the one of the twins to the job.

They both glared at him, "Thanks a lot Naruto!"

"You're welcome!" he smiled, before sitting next to the red-head. "So… how's life?"

Xx

In the end Dipper was chosen to go… much to his annoyance, and fright, he knew something weird was going on with this town...

Xx

"Huh Grunkle Stan." Dipper muttered as he hung up another sign, "No one believes anything I say…"

"I believe you."

"Wha—" Dipper turned around his eyes wide, "Naruto!? What are y—"

"Like I'm going to let my little brother wander off in the woods alone." Naruto smirked rolling his eyes, "I'm not that cold." He held out his hand. "I'll hang up some signs if you want."

Dipper smiled, "Thanks man!"

Naruto nodded, moving off to the next tree, and since he did not have a hammer he positioned a fallen tree branch above the nail.

Bang, bang.

Naruto looked around his eyebrows raised. Dipper was at another tree, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"What was that?"

"I don't…" Dipper trailed off when a hidden vault opened, "What is this…"

Naruto came to look over his shoulder, "It's a control panel."

"Yeah I know, but what should we do?"

"Press buttons." Naruto said bluntly before flipping a switch.

"Wait you don't kno—"

Bvvvvvvvv.

The blonde smirked at Dipper victoriously, "I just made the ground open."

Dipper shook his head, before approaching the hole, Naruto lagging behind.

"What the…" Naruto's eye then twitched, "Holy fucking crap, it's a book. A mother fucking book. I flipped a switch for that shit?"

"Apparently so…" Dipper said, and ever the book worm reached down to grab it.

Dust caked the pages, and the brunette blew on the cover softly, revealing a golden handprint with the number 3 written boldly in the middle.

"Well I guess since you brought it out we should read it." Naruto shrugged, looking at the book disdained. Since he had ADHD reading wasn't exactly on his high favorites.

Dipper nodded before opening the book revealing the first page, "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon…" The brunette frowned, before he flipped through a couple more of the pages revealing different monster descriptions and pictures.

"Okay." Naruto dead-panned, "What the hell is this?"

"Wait shh." Dipper said, "Read this."

The blonde raised an eyebrow before doing so, "Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed," he read his eyebrows only proceeding in rising higher as he read on. "I am being watched, I must hide this book before He finds it. Remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust…"

"HELLO!"

"Wha—" both boys said in unison.

"What are you guys reading." Mabel grinned, "Some nerd thing!?"

"No—it's nothing." Naruto said quickly, flashing Mabel a smile, while Dipper hid the book behind his back.

"I-I-It's nothing." Mabel mocked, laughing, "Are you guys really not going to show me!?"

The male Pines looked at each other, "Let's go somewhere private." Dipper suggested.

Xx

"This is amazing."

Both Naruto and Mabel sat on the coach, Dipper was pacing, grinning at the two of them excitedly.

"Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but this book says that Gravity Falls has this secret dark side—"

"And they have cookies."

"Wha?"

"Sorry continue."

Dipper shook his head, "Anyway, get this—after a certain point the pages just stop as if the guy writing it disappeared..."

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?"

Mabel's grin grew wider, "Well time to spill the beans… This girl has a date!"

"Wait… WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Hold up." Dipper said rubbing his temples, while Naruto scowled inwardly plotting numerous ways to destroy their sister's new boyfriend. "Let me get this straight… from the half hour we were gone you had already found a boyfriend?"

"What can I say." Mabel grinned, "This girl works fast!"

The doorbell rang again.

"COMING!" Mabel screamed.

Dipper sighed, before sitting on the arm rest Mabel used to occupy. The book in hand.

"Hey what you reading."

"Wha—" quickly Dipper slipped the book behind Naruto's back and pulled out the nearest thing to him. "Just… Gold Chains for Old Men…"

"Oh, that's a good issue!" Grunkle Stan smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey family!"

All the men turned to a smiling Mabel.

"Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

Her said hooded boyfriend turned around, "Yo."

"Sup."

"How's it hanging?"

"I'm going to kill—I mean nice to meet you."

"We met at the cemetery." Mabel continued with a wide grin, "He's really deep." She touched his arm, "Oh a little muscle there… what a surprise."

Naruto's eye twitched. "So you young _lucky _man." He said through gritted teeth, "What's your name?"

"Um.. Normal—MAN!"

"He means Norman." Mabel smiled leaning into his arm.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, while Dipper said, "Er, are you bleeding 'Norman'?"

"It's jam." He said as red leaked off his cheek.

"Huh." Mabel gasped her hands going to her face, "I love jam!" she then gestured between them. "Look at this!"

"Oh I'm looking at it." Naruto growled, Norman shifted uncomfortably.

"So you wanna go hold hands or… whatever?"

"Oh! Oh my goodness." Mabel giggled, before running out, "don't wait up!"

Norman shot them all a wave, slamming into the wall in the process.

Naruto and Dipper exchanged a glance.

This Norman character wasn't right…

Xx

So the duo consulted the book for answers, looking for any clue which might distinguish just what Norman was.

Xx

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitude. These monsters are often mistaken for… teenagers!"

"Hey!" Naruto barked, "I take offence to tha—"

Dipper silently read on his eyes going wide, "Naruto, Mabel's boyfriend is a ZOMBIE!"

"Okay sometimes a do play pranks on mom and dad, but I wouldn't say I have a bad—"

"Naruto!" Dipper interrupted, "Are you even listening!?"

"Hmm? Of course you just said Mabel's boyfriend was a… Holy fucking shit you just said he's a zombie!"

"I—"

"THE APOCALYPSE!" Naruto screeched, "I knew Zombievile USA was fucking real!"

"Holy—you're right!" Dipper said panicky, "What should we do about Mabel!"

"It's too late for her." Naruto shouted, "We must prepare and arm ourselves with—"

"Wait." Dipper interjected quickly calming down, "We need evidence to make sure she's actually dating a zombie."

"Right…" Naruto said slowly taking deep breaths, "Evidence… but I'm buying a hand gun just in case."

Xx

And thus the two boys spent the rest of the day investigating Norman. They followed both him and Mabel on their date, videotaping the whole thing…

Xx

"Hey little sis." Naruto said bursting into the attic, "We need to talk…"

"About Norman." Dipper added appearing behind him.

Mabel smiled, "Isn't he the best!? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" she turned her head revealing a huge red circle.

"Wha—I'm going to kill that mother—"

"I was just joking Naruto." Mabel grinned, "It was actually just an accident with a leaf blower!" she began to giggle, "That was fun…"

"I don't want to know..."

"Mabel," Dipper sighed, "What I'm trying to tell you is Norman isn't who he seems!" he pulled out the 3 book.

"Huh!?" Mabel gasped, before whispering. "You think he might be a… vampire?"

"Umm… close." Naruto said.

Dipper shook his head at the both of them, "Guess again sister—Shabam!" he shoved the book in her face.

"Err, bro that's gnomes."

"Oh wait…" Dipper flipped through a couple more pages. "Shabam!"

"A zombie?" Mabel questioned, "That is not funny you two."

Naruto shook his head, "We're not joking Mabe, there is just too much evidence leading to—although… it would be hilarious if Norman actually turned out to be a bunch of gnomes piles on top of each other and—"

"Naruto you're getting off topic."

"Oh right." He cleared his throat. "As I was saying there is too much evidence for us to just ignore. The bleeding, the limp, and smell… I mean seriously Mabel have you smelt that guy?"

"Of course I have silly! He smells like the forest!"

"And dog shi—"

"Mabel remember the book!" Dipper screamed-whispered. "It says to trust NO one!"

"Well what about me?" Mabel asked, "Can't you guys trust me."

"Mabel… my little sister." Naruto smiled, before grasping her shoulders, "WHAT PART OF HE'S GOING TO EAT YOUR BRAINS AREN'T YOU GETTING!?"

Mabel's eyes hardened, "Naruto you listen to ME!" she poked his chest, even though he was a good two heads taller than her (which in this cartoon/anime is a lot). "Norman and I are going out on a date at five. I will be ADORABLE!" this time she rounded up on Dipper. "And he's going to be dreamy!" she pushed them both (miraculously) out the door. "And I'm not going to let either of you ruin it with one of your guy's crazy conspiracies!" she slammed the door.

"Holy shit, she's pissed."

Xx

Ding dong.

"Coming!"

Mabel answered the door with a smile on her face.

"So how do I look!?"

"S-Shiny!"

"Ahh, you always know what to say!" she giggled before looping Norman's arm with hers.

Both boys sat on the couch, sharing a glance.

When they left, Naruto once again stubbornly went over the tape.

"There has to be something." He muttered, while Dipper sighed.

"I don't know man, maybe Mabel is right we can sometimes—"

"Holy shit, Dipper rewind!'

"Wha—"

"RE—FUCKING—WIND!"

"Alright, alright." Dipper said, "Don't get your… holy shit."

In the tape Norman's hand fell off... well that was completely normal...

"GRUNKLE STAN!" both boys yelled, racing out the door.

"And here we have 'Rock That Looks like a Face Rock,' the rock that looks like a face." There said grunkle smiled gesturing to the rock that looked like a face. (Try saying that four times fast).

"Wait does it look like a rock?"

"No it looks like a face."

"Is it a face?"

"No it's a rock that looks like a face!"

"Grunkle Stan!"

"For the fifth time it's not an actual face!"

"Grah!" Naruto said eyes twitching.

Then right on cue, Wendy showed up.

"Wendy!" Naruto yelled, running towards the red-head, Dipper following suite. "We need to borrow the golf cart to save our sister from a zombie!"

Wendy blinked at him, and Naruto blinked back.

"Well okay." She smiled, handing him the keys, "Try not to hit pedestrians."

Naruto nodded, before backing the golf cart out.

"Wait!" he stopped. "Dude it's me Soos."

"Sup?"

"Well I couldn't help but overhear your conversation a couple days ago, and I too have been experiencing some strange things in this town… like the mail man I'm pretty sure that guys a werewolf… Anyway I brought you this," he pulled out a shovel. "This is for the zombie."

"Woah." Naruto smirked, "Thanks."

"And this is for any piñatas that you might see."

Naruto blinked before taking the bat. "Umm… thanks?"

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos yelled as they left.

Xx

And thus Naruto and Dipper raced after Mabel and her zombie in a golf cart... that's maximum speed was 25 miles an hour.

Xx

"Don't worry Mabel I'll save you from your boyfriend!" Naruto shouted.

"HELP!"

"Hear that!?"

"Yeah, HOLD ON!" Naruto floored the pedal as he raced through the forest.

Xx

"You know the more you struggle the more awkward this is going to be for everybody… O-Okay get her arm there Steve."

"Get off me!" Mabel screeched, kicking and punching… gnomes!?

"What the hell!?"

"Naruto, Dipper!" Mabel yelled, "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes and they're total jerks!"

"Gnomes?" Dipper repeated while Naruto laughed.

"I totally called it!"

They now had Mabel strapped down by a bunch of random ropes.

"Woah, where did those come from?"

Dipper shrugged.

The blonde then shook himself from his stupor, "Hey!" Naruto yelled marching over to the gnomes, bat in hand. "Let go of my sister."

"Oh," the lead gnome said nervously. "Hey there! Hehehe… Err. This is just a misunderstanding. You see your sister isn't in danger… She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our queen for all eternity." He turned to Mabel. "Isn't that right honey?"

"You guys are butt faces—"

"Give our sister back right now." Dipper growled, pointing his shovel out threateningly.

"Yeah, like hell am I letting her marry a thousand guys… but then again I don't know if you can be considered guys since your junks must be like tin—"

"I dare you to finish that sentence boy!" the lead gnome said. "We gnomes are a powerful race you have no idea what we are capable of—"

Naruto kicked him.

And then Dipper cut Mabel's binds with his shovel.

"Come on you two!" Naruto yelled grabbing hold of both of them by the scruff of their shirts, he shoved them in the cart. "Seatbelt." He said before driving off.

The lead gnome got up angrily, "You messed with the wrong creatures boy. GNOMES OF THE FOREST ASSEMBLE!"

Xx

"Hurry before they come after us!"

Naruto laughed, "I wouldn't worry about it, you see their legs?"

Dipper chuckled, "Those suckers are tiny."

STOMP, STOMP.

Naruto looked behind them, "What is… Holy shit." He gaped at the now huge… gnome assembled, giant ass monster. "That should be impossible."

Naruto made a sharp left, bumping harshly into Dipper.

"It's getting closer!"

"Naruto STEP ON IT!"

The monster flung it's arm sending multiple gnomes flying at them.

"Again impossible!" Naruto shouted, veering sharply as the projectile monsters skimmed past them. "Oh hey look piñata!"

"No time!" Dipper yelled, "Turn righ—"

The cart skidded as more gnomes were sent flying at them… and unfortunately the turn was to sharp sending the cart toppling over.

They flew to the front of the Mystery Shack… conveniently.

The monster approached them.

"We are so fucking screwed."

"This is the end of the line." The lead gnome said. "Mabel marry us or we do something crazy."

"There has to be a way out of this."

"I don't know what's worse the fact I'm about to die, or the fact I'm about to die by the hands of a thing that's a million feet shorter than me."

Mabel's goofy expression for once was grim. "I am going to do it."

"Wha?"

"No don't." Naruto said grasping her shoulder.

She glanced at both of them. "Trust me."

The whiskered blonde stared at her a few seconds before nodding, pulling both himself and Dipper back.

"Okay Jeff." Mabel said. "I'll marry you."

"Hot dog!" the lead gno—err Jeff smiled, as he made his way down. "Excuse me Jason, sorry Bill! Watch the fingers Clide!" When he finally reached the ground he held out the ring, "Heh?" he grinned gesturing to it.

Mabel smiled as she held out her finger. Jeff put the ring on with a smile.

"Bada bing, Bada bam!" Jeff yelled. "Now let's get you back to the forest honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride," Mabel said, just as he was about to walk off.

"Well." Jeff smirked, "Don't mind if I do!" he leaned up... really up to kiss her.

But before he could Mabel grabbed the leaf blower behind her. It turned on with a loud whoosh, and Jeff began to panic.

"Whoa—wait what's going—umphhh!"

"That's for lying to me." Mabel growled, the leaf blower had sucked Jeff in. "This is for breaking my heart." The leaf blower sucked harder.

"OW MY FACE!"

"And this is for trying to hurt my brothers!" she turned to Naruto smiling. "You want to do the honors?"

Naruto smirked, "Hell yes." He aimed, "On three!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Long story short Jeff went by and so did the rest of the gnomes.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" the lead gnome wailed as he soared through the sky.

Naruto smirked, "You and what arm—wait… you and what… no that wouldn't work either…"

"Don't burst a brain cell." Dipper dead-panned with a smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey… ummm guys." Mabel muttered, as Dipper stepped onto the porch. "I… I'm sorry for ignoring your advice, you were really looking out for me."

"It was nothing." Dipper smiled, "After all you saved us back there!"

Mabel sighed, "Guess I'm just bummed my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes…"

"Well… maybe the next one will be a zombie next time." Naruto smiled, Mabel rolled her eyes. "So… Sibling hug?"

"Sibling hug." The twins smiled.

Naruto put his arms around both of them.

Xx

The bell let out a small tinkle when they walked through the door.

"Yeesh, you three get hit by a bus or something?" Stan laughed. "HA!"

The trio ignored him, heads down with exhaustion. Stan looked at them, then at the money in his hands…

"Uh… HEY!" he called out to them. "So what do you know… I accidently overstocked some inventory so how about you guys take any item from the gift shop, on the house you know."

"Really!?"

Dipper and Naruto exchanged glances. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is do it before I change my mind." Stan grumbled, and the blonde smiled.

Who knew the old guy had a heart…

And then a bad thought entered his mind.

"Hey um Unc?"

"Hm?"

"Err who owns the golf cart…"

"What golf cart?"

"The one with the orangey red roof thingy."

"Oh, Wendy why?"

_Shit._

"No reason… but err do you have any necklaces, or jewelry here?"

Stan peeked up from his money. "Yeah, but that stuff will cost—"

"You said any item on the house."

"Bu—"

"And what do you know!" Naruto smiled, a green tint catching his eye, "A necklace."

"Wait kid that's—"

"Now mine." Naruto smirked, his eyes skimming down the string. The string was black, with a light green, odd shaped gem on the bottom of it, two silver bead-like objects hung from the sides of it. "Thanks Unc!"

"Wait—it's authen—"

"Adios!"

"Naru—"

He already exited the room with the green gem necklace in hand.

"NARUTO!"

"That's my name Unc, don't wear it out!"

Dipper smiled at the scene, as did Mabel.

The book said not to trust anybody… but when you fight an army of gnomes with someone... it's impossible not to trust them... at least somewhat.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So I'm thinking of making this a Naruto/Wendy pairing!**

**Cause I like Naruto and I like Wendy… also Dipper will have a slight crush on Wendy but it won't be major like the cartoon... or at least that is what I am thinking of... **

**And yes for those who didn't get it, that was Tsunade's necklace, or at least a replication.**

**Kurama will come later… maybe. ;D**

**And sorry if this story seemed very blunt, again this is an experiment. And for those of you who are confused Naruto's spirit has been reborn... so if you don't believe in reincarnation then sorry!**

**-XM**

**Oh yeah REVIEW CAN I GET AT LEAST 5?**


End file.
